CRYBABY
by kaorinin
Summary: Dua hati yang berbicara. Mereka sama-sama mencintai orang yang tidak pernah melihat mereka sekalipun. Dan mereka juga sama-sama menyimpannya, bukan untuk siapa-siapa. Hanya untuk diri mereka sendiri./A Kimi to Boku fanfiction./Terinspirasi dari anime S2 eps 12./Warning inside, mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer**: Kiichi Hotta's; kata-kata yang di-bold adalah translate-an dari lagu _Nakimushi_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Miku Sawai.

**Warning**: Terinspirasi dari Kimi to Boku 2nd season-episode 12. Kata-kata pembukanya juga ada yang beberapa nilep dari anime. Bisa dibilang sedikit _angst_. Ending mengalir seperti air (?). Selamat membaca.

* * *

**.**

**CRYBABY © kaorinin**

**.**

* * *

"_Aku akan menikah…"_

"…_dengan salah seorang _senpai_ di tempat kerjaku. Apa ibumu tidak memberitahu apa-apa tentang ini sebelumnya?"_

.

.

.

**I'm a coward and unlikeable**

**Your smile spreads through my mind**

**Your tiny, shaking back**

**But staring at you**

**Was all I could do**

"Shizuna-Neechan!" sapa Chizuru. Dilanjutkan dengan Shun-chan yang menghampirimu dan memberikan sebuah buket bunga.

"Kalian datang?" kau tertawa senang. Garis senyummu terlihat indah seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin kami melewatkan hari pernikahanmu, Neechan!"

Chizuru tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk. Di belakangnya Yuta dan Yuki-kun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kau tertawa lagi.

"Kalian ini… _arigatou, ne_."

"Ah, Kaname-kun. Kau juga datang rupanya?"

Jeda sebentar. "Tentu saja aku datang. Kalau tidak, Ibu tidak akan bisa diam dan terus menangis memaksaku ikut."

"Kau memang selalu menyakiti ibumu, Kanamecchi," aura gelap dari Yuta mulai terasa.

"_Hai_, dan kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahanmu. Kau akan menyesal jika suatu hari nanti ibumu akan menceraikanmu,"

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Yuki. "Jaga ucapanmu! Memangnya kau pikir aku dan ibuku ada hubungan apa?"

Yuki berlari dan bersembunyi di balik Yuta sebelum aku sempat menangkapnya. Selanjutnya, Shun sudah mengunci kedua tanganku agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Terpaksa aku menyerah dan membiarkan Yuki lolos.

"Hei, kenapa berisik sekali, sih? Kalian hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi para perias!" Hisako mendelik kesal kepada kami semua. Ah, benar juga. Saat ini Hisako dan Shizu-Nee masih dirias oleh perias masing-masing.

Kulirik jam tangan. Waktunya tinggal 30 menit lagi.

"Kalau sampai kau membuat riasan Neesan menjadi hancur, akan kubalas kau nanti, Kaname!"

"Tidak apa, Hisako. Aku juga sudah selesai dirias, kok. _Ne_, Kaname, kalau kau sampai membuat riasan Hisako menjadi berantakan, aku yang akan menghukummu," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, "_Hai_."

.

.

.

15 menit lagi.

Yang lainnya mungkin sudah berada dalam aula utama tempat pernikahan akan berlangsung. Hanya aku yang masih bertahan di ruangan ini. Hisako sudah pergi bersiap-siap, hari ini ia akan mengiringimu berjalan menuju altar dan bertemu dengan… calon suamimu.

"Kaname-kun," suaramu memanggilku dari ruangan sebelah.

Aku menoleh dan melihatmu keluar dari ruangan. Dengan gaun putih panjang dan riasan mahkota bunga di rambutmu, aku hampir lupa untuk tetap bernapas.

"Shizu… Neesan?"

"_Ne_, Kaname. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kau tersenyum dan mulai memamerkan bajumu. Sesekali berputar hanya untuk memperlihatkan betapa indahnya jika gaun itu tampak berkibar.

Aku masih sibuk mengamati wajahmu yang tersenyum bahagia ketika kau mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dan apa lagi yang harus kukatakan?

"Tidak buruk," aku berusaha tersenyum. Tapi begitu lemah sehingga kau salah mengartikannya.

"Aku sudah tampil secantik ini dan kau masih bilang _tidak buruk_? Ayolah, Kaname-kun, kau memang benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan wanita!"

Aku tertawa kecil melihatmu merengut. Kudekati dirimu yang masih saja mengeluh. Detik tanganku terulur ke atas kau dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan semua keluh-kesahmu.

Detik ketika aku merapikan beberapa helai ponimu yang jatuh.

"Kau terlihat sempurna."

Lama kau diam mematung sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Aku sengaja menahanmu di sini. Karena aku ingin orang yang pertama kali mengomentari penampilanku adalah Kaname-kun."

"Eh?" aku terkejut. "_Doushite?_"

"Karena aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi,"

Matamu terlihat jujur ketika mengucapkannya. Senyummu terlihat tulus membingkai.

Sama.

Sama dengan mata dan senyum ketika dulu kau memujiku waktu kecil.

"Eh?"

"Karena aku ingin Kaname-kun tersenyum lagi seperti dulu sambil memujiku yang tampil cantik hari ini,"

Aku mencoba menahan diriku sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memelukmu langsung sekarang juga.

"Tetaplah tersenyum, Kaname-kun. Karena aku percaya kau adalah orang yang paling kuat yang pernah kukenal,"

Dan kau pun maju melangkah. Merengkuh leherku dengan kedua tanganmu dan meletakkan kepalamu di sebelah telingaku.

Aku tercekat. Tidak, aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Hangat. Aku selalu tahu pelukanmu memang terasa hangat. Tapi belum prnah sehangat ini.

Perlahan keteganganku pun mencair. Aku pun tersenyum. Mencoba mengeluarkan sisa-sisa beban hati yang tidak dapat kupikul lagi.

"Kau benar-benar bawel, Neesan. Semoga suamimu nanti bisa bertahan dengan kebawelanmu,"

"Eh, enak saja kau berbicara. Asal kau tahu, ini adalah kali terakhirnya aku dapat mengatakan ini semua, Kaname-kun,"

_Kali terakhir_, kau mengatakan _kali terakhir_ dengan mudahnya.

Aku sudah akan membalas ketika Hisako masuk dan memanggilmu.

"Neesan, kau sudah siap? Ibu bilang acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi,"

"Woah… _sugoi_! Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Neesan!" Hisako berlari memelukmu. Mengalihkan perhatianmu sebentar. Aku pun melepaskan genggaman tanganmu yang masih menempel erat di jemariku. Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua dan berjalan menuju aula utama.

Matahari musim semi menyapa hangat. Lengkap bersama kuntum-kuntum sakura yang menerpa lembut wajahku.

5 menit lagi. Acara akan segera dimulai. Kubayangkan sosokmu yang sedang tersenyum seperti biasa.

Dan aku balas tersenyum.

"Neesan, kau akan meninggalkanku sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

**I'm a crybaby and I hate to admit it**

**Your smile pricks my heart**

**Even at times like this you let out a smile**

**You're a really strong and kind person after all**

"_Aku akan menikah…"_

"…_dengan salah seorang _senpai_ di tempat kerjaku. Apa ibumu tidak memberitahu apa-apa tentang ini sebelumnya?"_

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya waktu itu. Lidahku kelu, otakku kaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan satu katapun untuk menjawabnya.

Neesan…?

_Mengapa kau harus menikah…?_

Itulah yang selalu ada dalam benakku. Selalu saja terulang meski aku tidak pernah ingin mengulangnya. Itu sudah seperti rumus matematika yang sudah kuhapal dengan baik di luar kepala.

Mengapa kau harus menikah?

Bisakah aku mengatakannya kepadamu secara langsung… tanpa membuatmu semakin melihatku seperti seorang anak kecil…

Salahkah jika aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang ini semua? Salahkah jika aku menyimpannya sendiri? Selama ini, aku tidak pernah berniat memberitahumu karena aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau akan menjadi kekasihku kelak. Yang kubayangkan selama ini hanyalah kau dan senyummu yang akan _selalu ada_ di sisiku.

Salahkah jika aku mengharapkan seperti itu?

Neesan…

Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa maupun ingin menangis. Selama ini aku terbiasa menanggungnya sendiri. Tapi, Neesan…

Mengapa ini semua terasa sangat berat?

.

.

.

**I'm a coward and unlikeable**

**Your smile spreads through my mind**

**Your tiny, shaking back**

**But staring at you**

**Was all I could do**

"3… 2… 1… _cheese_!"

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah mengambil foto lebih dari tujuh kali. Ia begitu bersemangat mengambil foto. Aku heran, apakah dia selalu terlihat seperti itu? Seakan seluruh semangatnya tidak akan pernah habis meski ia dalam keadaan sekarat sekalipun.

Ah, itu dia, Kaname-kun. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Kaname," aku segera duduk di sebelahnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Seluruh temanmu sekarang sedang asyik berfoto bersama Neesan di sana,"

"Ah, itu. Biarkan saja mereka berbuat sesuka hati,"

"Kau tidak ingin mengambil foto dengan Neesan dan suaminya?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku selalu berhati-hati bicara dengannya ketika membawa topik tentang Neesan.

"Hisako…"

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui_nya_?"

Aku menunduk. Memeluk kedua kakiku yang terbalut gaun panjang berwarna putih. Beberapa kuntum sakura berjatuhan di atasnya.

_Jauh sebelum aku menyukaimu._

"Aku agak lupa tepatnya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah aku menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tatapanmu kepada Neesan,"

"Hng, jadi begitu…"

"Ada apa? Tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu."

Kau hanya menggeleng. Sambil merebahkan badanmu, kau berkata "Ia meminta satu hal padaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya…"

Hening. Aku menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjutmu.

"Senyum… ia memintaku untuk tetap tersenyum."

Kupalingkan wajahku darimu begitu kau menengok ke arahku. "_Ne_, Hisako. Apa sebenarnya kakakmu juga mengetahuinya?"

Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, berusaha mencegah tetes-tetes air yang tidak boleh kau lihat.

"Apa ia tahu kalau aku sebenarnya menyukainya?"

"Apa ia—"

"—_ne_, Kaname," aku memotong ucapannya dengan suara tertahan.

"Mengapa…" kukuatkan diriku untuk menatapmu langsung. "Mengapa kau selalu menanyakan hal ini padaku? Mengapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung saja padanya? Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya?"

Sambil menatap ke arah sakura yang berjatuhan, dengan mudahnya kau berkata "Karena hanya kau yang paling mengerti,"

Dan kata-kata itu berhasil membuatku terdiam. Kulihat kau tersenyum. Senyummu yang biasa. Yang selalu kau tunjukkan jika sudah menyangkut Nee-san.

Senyummu yang kuat.

_Karena hanya kau yang mengerti, Hisako… apa rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah melihatmu sedikitpun._

.

.

.

**I'm a crybaby and I hate to admit it**

**Your smile pricks my heart**

**Even at times like this you let out a smile**

**You're a really strong and kind person after all**

"_Kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak peduli dengan ini semua!"_

"_Kalau kau memang tidak setuju dengan pernikahannya, cepat katakan apa yang kau rasakan padanya!"_

Berhentilah bersikap seolah semua ini baik-baik saja, Kaname-kun. Kumohon.

Tidak ada yang pernah bisa merebut semua kasih sayang kakakku kecuali dirimu. Dan aku sangat membenci hal itu. Kau yang selalu juara kelas, kau yang selalu memenangkan pertandingan, kau yang selalu terlihat baik di mata Neesan…

…dan Neesan yang selalu terlihat sempurna di matamu.

Aku tahu karena aku terbiasa melhat matamu ketika berbicara. Ketika berteriak. Ketika tertawa. Ketika menangis. Aku pun terbiasa dengan itu semua. Selalu… selalu melihat jauh ke dalam matamu.

Hingga aku sadar ada yang berbeda setiap ada Neesan di sampingmu. Kau tetap berbicara. Kau tetap berteriak. Kau tetap tertawa. Kau tetap menangis. Tapi aku tak pernah melihat binar kebahagiaan itu muncul jika tidak ada kakakku.

Kau membuat segalanya menjadi tidak mudah, Kaname. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Kebiasaan memerhatikanmu sudah jauh tertanam di benakku sedari kecil.

Dulu aku melakukannya agar aku bisa mengetahui kebohonganmu dan berniat melaporkannya kepada Neesan. Tapi semakin melihat dan melihatmu, semakin aku sadar bahwa kau tidak pernah berbohong. Binar matamu semakin menegaskan apa yang kubaca. Dan aku menjadi semakin terbiasa.

Hingga aku tidak tahu lagi kapan tepatnya aku jatuh dalam pesona matamu.

Kau betul, Kaname. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Aku sudah mengerti tentangmu terlalu jauh. Dan itu semakin menyakitkan.

Andai dulu aku tidak mencoba melihat ke dalam matamu.

Andai aku tidak terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Andai aku tidak menyukaimu.

_Doushite, Kaname? Doushite Onee-san?_

.

.

.

**I'm thinking of you, and I wanted to smile**

**But something pricks at the back of my nose and it hurts a little**

**I wasn't even planning to cry**

**I'm a crybaby and I hate to admit it**

**Your smile pricks my heart**

**Even at times like this you let out a smile**

**You're a really strong and kind person after all**

—**OWARI**

* * *

A/N: Hai, kaocchi desu~ kkk sudah lama ya ngga main ke FFn. KANGEEEEEEEN *peluk-peluk FFn*

Akhir-akhir ini lagi sering dicekokin temen untuk nonton anime lagi. Iya, kemarin-kemarin emang udah jarang banget nonton anime atau baca manga. Tapi temen saya ngga mudah menyerah orangnya, dan alhasil... saya dicekokin sama Kimi to Boku ini. Jujur, ngga baca manga-nya. Cuma nonton anime-nya. Tapi sama anime-nya aja saya udah jatuh-cinta-fix-kronis-banget ngga bisa disembuhin. Gimana sama manga-nya ;_;

Saya baru selesai nonton episode 12 malam ini (eh, kemarin ya?). Dari awal, favorit saya emang udah Kaname. Dan saya teteriakan ngga jelas sambil nangis sesenggukan pas nonton episode spesial tentang dia ini. Pada akhirnya saya ngga konsen nonton ep 13 dan memutuskan untuk buat fic-nya aja. TARRAAAA~ beginilah hasilnya. Maaf mengecewakan u_u

Ini juga pertama kalinya saya ngunjungin fandom ini, baik publish maupun sekadar baca. Makanya saya kaget banget begitu tahu sudah ada entry yang memakai tema pernikahan Shizuna lebih dulu daripada saya ;_; beneran mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saya ngga ada niatan plagiat, kok. Cuma temanya aja kok yang sama. Keseluruhan cerita dan konflik yang diceritakan jauh berbeda kok. Ne? X"D

Mohon maaf sekali lagi n_n

Yak, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah membaca panjang-lebar sampe sini. Apalagi kalo bersedia memberikan review~ hehehe *ngerayu*

Sampai jumpa lagi! *tebar permen lemon*


End file.
